


Undone

by GardeniaValen



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, Fix-It, Kink Meme, M/M, Rough Sex, Telepathy, Time Travel, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaValen/pseuds/GardeniaValen
Summary: 这篇文章的灵感来源于kink meme的梗：“人不能两次踏进同一条河流，因为河流不再是同一条河流，他也不再是原来那个人。”——赫拉克利特正传三部里的Charles没有把他的意志转移进那个植物人的身体，而是在Shaw攻击了CIA基地后，他们回大宅路上的时候回到了自己年轻时的身体里。具体就是：Charles想要改变发生在Erik身上的事，但他自己做不到。他知道年轻的Erik不能为他未来做的事负责，但面前这个人，未来会让他瘫痪，会把他一个人留在沙滩上，还把他妹妹变成了一个无情的杀手。这个男人会用最糟糕的方式背叛他，利用他，把他当成一件屠杀全人类的武器。因此Charles变得对Erik忽冷忽热，而Erik搞不明白他俩之间的性张力怎么就消失了，为什么他们待在一起的时间比以往都多，但Charles还是突然……对他疏远了。本来我发第一章的时候只想写个小短篇的，但紧接着第二章就出现了，所以就是现在这样了。译者注：（Yahtzee太太是开放授权的，当然我已经在原文下面留言说了翻译意向，发出来后也会把翻译的网址贴过去的。Yahtzee太太的文笔相当细腻耐人寻味，很可惜渣翻译很多地方都没能很好的传达出来。和基友@Jennifer1212 头一回翻译，虽然小天使已经帮我纠了很多误译的地方，bug肯定还有很多QWQ欢迎捉虫！标题和基友讨论了很久，感觉还是翻得不好，又更好的想法欢迎提建议！这篇是ECE，肉也是互攻的。个人感觉没有什么明显偏向。原文肉很香！肉不够香一定是译者的锅。）补档。这篇是我4年前翻译的，因为错误操作把AO3上的文删掉了，现在重新存个档。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 7





	1. Charles

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Undone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/261020) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee). 



“你一下午都很沉默。”

Charles甚至没法转过身面对Erik。当然Erik会来他的房间，事实上，是他们共同的房间，因为Erik原来在大宅的房间已经彻底沦为他的衣帽间了。Charles现在正坐着的床，也是他们的床。

不是说Charles把这忘了。尽管过去的多年里他一直想要忘记，但与Erik相处的每分每秒都依然历历在目。他只是花了一整个下午来消化他回到了1962年这个令人震惊的事实。回到这段记忆中，回到这里的生活。经历了突如其来的死亡，他却再次复活回到Raven的怀里——年轻的，细心体贴的Raven，尚以他如今视作面具的正常人面孔掩藏自我。Alex还只是个男孩儿——Moira还不是医生——他的腿健康有力——收音机里正放着Everly Brothers的歌——每一点熟悉又陌生的细节都让他震惊。他过去从没留意过这些。

Erik走进来，在身后摔上门。Charles还是没有转身，虽然他清楚地知道Erik正在靠近。

“你没在生我的气。”此时Erik的声音比Charles过去数十年里听过的任何一次都温和。“你总在你生气时这么说。既然如此，那总有别的东西在困扰你吧。”

生气？Charles现在对Erik的感觉绝不仅仅是生气可以形容的。是Erik把他留在艾卡里湖等死。是此人眼睁睁看着Charles沦为反变种人恐怖分子的傀儡，还加以利用，企图借Charles之手犯下种族屠杀的罪行。是此人……

是此刻坐在旁边，和自己坐在同一张床上的人。

最终Charles还是抬起脸，面对着Erik温柔注视的目光——那当中充满了爱意——几乎要将他撕裂。

随着Charles的双眼涌上泪水，Erik的神情变得惊慌。他的手搭上Charles的双肩。“到底发生什么了？”

“我很害怕，我的朋友。”他轻声道；强忍哽咽让他难以发声。“我恐惧即将面临的未来。”

Erik瞪大了眼睛，而Charles知道Erik一定明白了他的意思。他想告诉他，种族屠杀就在眼前，而祸根就植于你心中——敌人就在这个房间里，就在现在，你和我共同的敌人，就是你将要成为的人——

但Erik却说：“你使我相信我们可以创造未来。”他的手握上Charles的手，“你和我，我们一起。”

在他不可思议地复活后，Charles第一次意识到，既然他真的回到了过去，那么他确实有机会改变未来。他能搞清楚他自己的问题，Raven的问题，以及比其他都更重要的，Erik的问题吗？他真的能修补这样一个千疮百孔的未来吗？

他可以尽力而为。他必须这样做——既是为了他和Erik，也是为了所有变种人和人类，否则在这些人将来就会被卷入他们的战争。

并且，即便是现在，为了Erik依然是最重要的理由。Erik是他最想拯救的人。假如他能拯救Erik，他就可以拯救全世界。

Charles粗暴地吻着Erik。怒火依然藏于表层之下，随时可能喷薄而出——这怒火指向一宗尚未犯下的罪行，一宗他全力阻止发生的罪行。因而他强迫自己用吻来发泄这种情绪，用他仅仅知道的这一种方式让它燃烧殆尽。他的舌头撬开Erik的嘴；他的双手紧扼着Erik的脸颊，力道之大足以弄疼他，但Erik没有推开。Charles双眼紧闭，使得他眼前的一切变成藏在黑暗后的一片血红。

Erik用同样的力度回应他，他把Charles推得后背撞上床头板，却被Charles重重地反压在床上。Erik吃惊地瞪着他，Charles低声说：“我想要你。”

Erik在Charles紧握的手下放松了身体——是屈服也是信任，Charles知道，除了自己，Erik不会把它交付给任何人。上帝啊，他曾经如此之美。

不。他现在就是如此之美。这一切都是真实的。这就发生在当下。

Charles放开了他，好让自己用最快的速度脱掉衣服。仅仅犹豫了一瞬，Erik也照做了。那很好，他可以自己脱光。但剩下的事会在Charles的掌控之中。

噢上帝啊，Erik的躯体——他的腰肌曲线，还有纵横于他的胸膛他的腰腹他的骨盆的肌肉线条——只看了他一眼，Charles立刻就硬了。这是几十年来第一次Charles能够用自己的身体切实感受到它，而不仅仅只是用大脑模拟。压抑已久的欲潮涌入暗潮汹涌的怒海，毋庸置疑，昭然若揭。

“过来。”Charles攥住Erik的头发，粗鲁地把他的脸朝下压。Erik滑下床，跪在地上。他以一种绝对顺从的姿态任由自己被Charles引到他的老二前，并马上张嘴把Charles含了进去。

泪水几乎又要涌入眼眶——Charles太他妈想念这一切了。不只是Erik，所有人，所有因为他的伤变得模糊的感受。在这许多年中他也通过别人体验过刺激和高潮，那别有一番美妙和激情。但当他自己的神经，自己的血液，高歌着回应一张欣然渴求的，湿热的嘴时，没有任何东西可以与之比拟。

任何人的嘴都可能做到这个。但这是Erik——只有他能让Charles兴奋之余还感到狂喜。没有人能相媲美；将来也不会有。

这个认知再一次点燃了Charles的怒火，他抓着Erik脑后的头发，让他加快，好让Charles捅进他的嘴——他想要深入Erik的喉咙，呛住他，塞满他，让他全部吞下。Erik吞下了，他想要这个。他发出的声音就像是一记呻吟。

我们曾就如此。我们正是如此。

Charles现在就能在他嘴里射出来，但这还不够。他推开Erik，他的老二还因为Erik的唾液火热湿滑，接触到冰凉的空气让他打了一个寒噤。他的声音粗哑得连他自己都陌生：“用你的手和膝盖。”

Erik甚至没像Charles预期的那样爬上床；他就撑在Charles脚边的地上。他布满伤疤的手被波斯地毯深红的图案衬得苍白。他苦练而得的肌肉勾勒出他肩膀宽阔的轮廓和臀部紧窄的线条。Erik以完全屈服的姿态低垂着头。只要是Charles想要的，他都甘愿给予。他们以前真的是这样的吗？

Charles需要做点什么来证明这点。

他的手伸出去够床头柜上的凡士林，在他的大脑下达指令之前他的肌肉记忆已经替它这么做了。Charles还没有愤怒到不给Erik润滑准备就进入他，不过不管怎么说他确实幻想过这样的场面——Erik的肌肉会如何紧紧箍着他，因为疼痛而嘶哑低吼。那样的景象让正把手指滑进Erik内部的他热血沸腾，他手指交叉着开合扩张，小心地确保自己不会把疯狂的幻想变为现实。

Charles在一瞬间猛地攫住Erik，力道之大让他的手指都陷进了Erik的肌肉，然后一个猛撞粗暴地插了进去。Erik几乎是颤抖着倒抽了一口气，但他没有抗拒。这种感觉教Charles目眩神迷——他已经忘了他有多紧，忘了这种令人窒息的炽热和叫人眩晕的极乐。Charles再次挺入时，Erik跟上了他的节奏，整个身体配合Charles的方式摆动。

Charles继续操着，越来越快，越来越用力地操着Erik。除了他们破碎的喘息，唯一充斥着房间的声音就是他们肉体的拍打声，而Charles认为那还不够。“求我。”

Erik的回应如此低沉粗哑，Charles感觉到一阵颤栗沿着脊柱窜下。“用力点。”

Charles给了他想要的。他正重重撞击着Erik，动作野蛮得难以产生快感——但无论如何它确实产生了。

“求你，”Erik低语着，“摸我。”

透过眼前怒火和欲望交织的雾气，Charles还是能感受到Erik已经到了怎样的极限——他的老二硬得发疼。“不。”

“Charles——求你——”

“我说不行。”Charles的声音因为又一次猛烈的撞击顿了一下，Erik跪在地毯上的膝盖一软，因为这撞击差点让他俩不支倒地。“因为等我到了之后，我要你立刻操我，Erik，就在我拔出来的时候。你要用力操我，比我现在操你还狠。听到我说的了吗？”

“是。”

“我想要你弄伤我。想要你让我崩溃。”

“Charles——”

“操你的，照我说的做。”

“好，我会的，我保证。”

Erik是他的，完全属于他，这个认知如同一记重拳击垮了他。Charles再也无法忍耐，开始猛烈的冲刺，每次都把自己完全送进Erik体内。他没有叫喊，没有呻吟；多发出一点声音他都无法承受，他唯一能做的只有用力朝后仰着头，双眼紧闭。

他的老二抽动最后一下的时候，Erik从他身边挪开了——Charles的体液从Erik的屁股滑下，沾上了Charles的大腿——然后粗鲁地推倒了Charles。Charles甚至没试图跪在地上。假如Erik真的如他所愿，Charles怎么也不可能跪得住的。

Erik急切又细致地替他做着润滑工作，正如Charles之前对他做的那样。这又是一种Charles在过去几十年里不曾全身心感受过的体验。每一瞬间对他而言都有种奇异的陌生感——他的身体如何抵触，肌肉紧绷，难以放松，但在Erik手指的哄诱下他的身体却渐渐放开。手指戳刺的动作让他想到曾错过了这些，错过了这么多。就在Charles欲爆粗口叫Erik够了别磨蹭了的时候，Erik伸出前臂按住他的肩胛骨，将他重重压在地板上。

然后Erik拉着他的一条腿打开他，撞了进来。

Charles大叫出声，那感觉既痛苦又愉悦，但更多的是惊讶，虽然他曾通过其他人，甚至包括通过Erik感受过这一切，但没有任何一次可以与他亲自体验的感受相比。他的肉体仿佛被劈开了，硬物把他塞得满满的，撞击的那点让他眩晕和疯狂。

Erik对于接下来的事驾轻就熟。他伸出一只手攥住Charles的头发——耶稣啊，他又拥有了头发，Erik紧紧抓着他的头发，好避免他的脸撞上地毯。他一次次捣入Charles，每一次撞击的都让Charles从里到外燃烧起来。他如此用力，几乎让Charles喘不过气；他动作如此粗暴，Charles确信接下来的数日他都会感到性爱留下的酸痛，但他这正如他所愿，他已经太久没有感受过这一切了——他失去Erik太久了。他想要灼伤，想要留下疤痕。

更重要的是，Charles需要发掘自己内心深处对Erik的信任——对这个曾经的Erik——而且他会，他当然会找得到，因为即便Erik夺走他的一切，Charles都甚至不会想到去反抗。

他再也无法抑制自己的泪水，当他痛苦地发出一声哽咽的时候，Erik迟疑了——但也只是一会儿。然后他做了Charles想要他做的事；他插得比之前更狠。没有怜惜，没有停顿，Erik以Charles所能承受的最大力道凶猛地抽插着，甚至是超过极限，而Charles只是逼着自己去承受。

终于，Erik猛撞了一下，从深处发出一声颤栗的呻吟。他重重地躺到Charles旁边，两人沉默了一阵。Charles享受着身上每一处钝痛或刺痛，每一处到明天会青肿的地方。

明天。明天醒来他还会在1962年。他得决定哪些部分他可以尝试做出改变——可能会是非常小的改变，因为大动作带来的结果难以预料。但Charles会用尽他所知的一切手段，竭尽所能为Erik战斗。Erik值得一切。

Erik深色的眼睛望进他的。Charles能从中看到那些等着他回答的疑问——为什么你会这样，为什么会在今天，是什么让你如此愤怒，是什么让你如此恐惧——但明智如Erik，只是说：“感觉好些了吗？”

Charles勉强说：“希望吧。”

“到床上来，”Erik咕哝着，“来休息一下。”他瞥了一眼仅几英寸之遥，没能派上用场的床。“或许我们下次可以试试在那上面做？”

撇开一切思绪，Charles挤出一个微笑：“下次我们可以做得完全不同。”


	2. Erik

Erik没有继续深究。Charles因为未来他们要共同面对的苦战而狂躁——这比Erik想象中严重，但也不至于太过分。假如Charles用其他方式来宣泄怒火恐怕情况会更糟，但他选择了性，所以Erik现在全身上下每一个细胞才能都在满足地哼哼。另外，能亲眼见到Charles失控也很不可思议；在Erik眼里，没有什么能比这更让他性致勃勃了。明天他会感到浑身酸痛，但这都值了。

他从背后紧贴着Charles，抱住他，体味着膝盖蹭过地毯的地方火辣辣的刺痛。Charles抓过Erik的手紧紧箍住自己，像穿救生衣时系紧绳带那么用力。

看来他的恐惧还是没有消散。

“你还好吗？”Erik向他低语。

“我们会没事的。”

那不是Erik想听到的答案，但现在不是逼问的时候。他在Charles左肩布满的雀斑上落下一吻，然后闭上眼睛。

在一阵长长的沉默后，Charles轻声说：“我爱你，直到生命的尽头。”这不是誓言，也不是情话。他的语气就像是在陈述一个简单的事实，一个就像地球绕着太阳公转那样毋庸置疑的事实。这让Erik为之深深动容——甚至是动摇了他，但他发现自己并不介意被动摇。

Charles是他生命里唯一一个可以伤害他，命令他的人；或者说，唯一一个需要他的人。

即便在他昏然睡去之际，Erik也知道Charles一直都清醒着。他的脸朝向窗户，朝向黎明破晓的东方。

**

Charles不太对劲。

为了某种原因，他开启了完全不同的训练模式。Charles作为一名学者相当够格，但学术以外就不是他的领域了。他们天一亮就起来晨跑，更多也只是为了避开孩子们好给两人独处找借口罢了。但现在，他是真的在给自己施压。他拼命地跑——字面意义上的拼命，就像他身后有什么东西在追赶他一样；有那么一两次因为运动过度，他跑完就吐了。他就好像在探索自己双腿的极限，而且对身体的其他部分也一样——他练习举重，重拾高中学的摔跤技巧；他甚至对着翻开的生物书刊一边读一边做俯卧撑，直到汗水滴落在分子结构的图表上。

Erik对此未置一词，他早就认为Charles应该认真对待战斗训练了。此外，他也不会介意每天晚上用手和舌头在Charles身上探索的时候发现新长的肌肉就是了。

但Charles在那些夜晚表现得异常沉默。尽管他们的性爱还是像以前一样激烈——或者更甚，在此之前Erik都还不相信有这种可能——Erik很确信Charles肯定隐瞒了什么。

他对学生的态度也变了。Charles对他们更温柔了，给出意见时也更加谨慎。他现在更多时候会用建议的口吻，而非说教的语气。Erik注意到他对心电感应的依赖也没有过去那么频繁——他会问那些原本通过心电感应就能知道答案的问题，但显然他还是选择试着去自己弄清和理解那些回答。

“你一定能研制出完美的血清，我对此深信不疑。”Charles低头凝视着Hank一排排的试管，但眼里明显少了之前那种无限高涨的热情；这很怪，Charles像是失去了之前那种“为探索而探索”的信念。“但我怀疑，研制这种血清真的足以让你尽情发挥你非比寻常的才能吗？”

“但我和Raven——我们想要看起来和其他人一样。”Hank脸红了，他犹豫不决时就会这样；他激动的时候也会这样，他尴尬的时候也是。Erik从没见过像他这么容易脸红的人。“这样就能筛出我们变种能力中最有用的部分了。”在他旁边，Raven此时正不安地左右来回转移身体的重心，显而易见，她还是渴望拥有人类的外表。Erik是多么憎厌看到这幅画面啊；对他来说，他愿意付出一切，只为了能拥有蓝色的皮肤或者鳞片，拥有那些看得见摸得着的变异，来证明他不是个人类，永远都不是。

“只要Raven愿意，她本来就可以变成普通人的样子，当然了，尽管她天生的模样就够美了。”Charles朝下瞥了眼Hank异乎寻常的大脚，勾起一个温柔的微笑：“如果你觉得定制的鞋会更舒服，我也很乐意替你请一位鞋匠。但是，Hank——想想你的头脑，瞧瞧你做出的成果——天哪。你设计出了‘黑鸟’，还给Sean设计了飞行服——你是个天才。你能为我们团队，甚至是全人类做出不可思议的贡献。区区血清真的值得你投入如此多的时间吗？”

Hank皱起眉，还带着稚气的脸上浮现自我怀疑的神情。“我想，专注于一件仅仅只是……改变容貌的研究，是太肤浅了。”

Charles的手搭上Hank的肩膀：“这是一项十分杰出的基因学成果。”他柔声道，“它的价值绝不仅仅只是改变容貌而已。但这件事不必急于一时，你可以先将它搁置一旁。等你经过一番深思熟虑，确定自己真正明白了它的价值以后再做。眼下我们还有其他更重要的事——而且我们在乎的你们，是真实Hank和Raven。”

片刻过后，Hank又脸红了，但这回他微笑着说：“假如你是认真的，我很乐意接受定制鞋子的提议。”

“一言为定。”Charles大笑起来，他的脸上有某种情绪一闪而过——是得偿所愿？或者是如释重负？——Erik没有看懂其中的含义。

但Raven眼中亮起的微光则容易解读得多。Erik总觉得Charles一碰上这个女孩的问题，就变得迟钝得令人抓狂。但如今看来他一贯的逃避行为可能也有点道理，她现在的神情像是某种期盼，这很危险。

晚些时候，Erik打算找Charles谈谈Raven的事。但当他走到三楼的平台，朝下张望时，他看到Charles并没有像往常那样坐在那里独自享用他的下午茶；Raven也在一旁，坐在一把漆成白色的铁制椅子上，那些椅子承载着这个家族好几代人的历史。铅灰色天空映衬着两人的轮廓，预示着风雨将至。她的几绺金发在微风中缠绕在一处。

“你来了，”Charles轻柔地说，“我本来还不确定你是否会来。”

“为什么我会不想跟你一起喝茶？”

“没什么。”他叹了口气，给她沏了一杯热茶，放在自己的茶碟上稳稳地递给她。Erik很清楚自己这是在暗中偷窥，他应该提醒他们自己也在；但他没有这么做，反而只是站在法式玻璃门后，用一株棕榈盆栽掩藏自己，然后穿过深绿色的叶片缝隙继续观察他们。“我想和你面对面说说话，仅此而已。”

即便Erik藏在这里，他也能注意到她猛地屏住了呼吸。“噢——好啊。”

Charles目不转睛地盯着她：“我是说，面对你真实的样子。”

Raven只犹豫了一瞬，皮肤就微闪着变回了蓝色。她红色的短发紧贴着后颈的曲线，单蠢的金色眼睛闪烁着，难以掩藏她的不安。

Charles在开口前啜了口茶，显然在小心地酝酿措辞。“我想我一直没能充分地向你表达，对我而言你有多么重要。”

她害羞得别过头，但脸上浮现出微笑：“Charles——”

“听我说完。因为有你在，我才能熬过我的童年，只有你，在一些时候还能为我的童年增添些许乐趣。当我回想起来，想象假如没有你的陪伴，那段日子我将会如何捱过，我都万分感激上帝，让你那天晚上选择走进了这座宅子。”

Raven握住了他的手，Charles没有放开。Erik不知道Raven的期望还是不是白日梦，又或者其实是该他吃醋了。他站在那儿一动不动。

Charles握着她的手，按在自己的胸口，接着说道：“你长大了，长成了一个坚强聪慧，个性果断的人——也是一位可爱的女士。在我眼中，你真实的容颜不逊于任何人的美貌。”他在她的掌心落下一吻——Erik的胸口抽紧了——Charles补充道：“但于我而言，你是我的妹妹。我想，你在期盼我们的关系能发展出别的结果，但那是一些我无法给你的东西。”

Raven叹了口气，她脸上的神情纠结着失望——或者只是Erik自己如释重负地猛呼了口气？“我们不是兄妹。你知道我们不是。”

“我们不是血缘关系上的兄妹，但在精神层面上，我们是——对我来说，这一点永远不会改变。那不代表我不爱你，相反，那意味着无论发生什么，我都会永远爱你。拜托不要让我对你的爱变成我们之间的隔阂。我请求你能够理解，这也不意味着对我来说你就不是一个独立的个体，或者不是一个成熟的女性。你是我所认识的最令人惊叹的人之一，我不想失去你。”

泪水在她一只金色的眼睛里闪着光：“我真希望这一切都会不同。仅此而已。”

“我很抱歉。与你的所爱相处得并不如意——我知道这有多伤人。”Charles的声音变得破碎。是谁让Charles爱得如此绝望？在此之前他也没有过别的人。但Erik看得出Charles有多动情，他的痛苦有多么真实。“但你有个陪伴一生的哥哥和挚友。我希望这总比一无所有好些。以及我愿意为你做任何事，只要能让你好过一点。”

“抱抱我吧，就一会儿。”

她伸出双臂，让Charles把她拥入怀中。这是个长长的拥抱，Raven的呼吸粗重而急促，显然在努力憋住眼泪，而Charles某种意义上来说总算学会了什么时候该安静闭嘴。

随后，他朝Erik眨了眨眼。Charles早就知道，当然他会知道自己一直在那儿了。Erik离开了，偷听一个心电感应者让他有罪恶感，而且觉得自己蠢透了。

晚上Raven在餐桌旁出现的时候，她依然维持着蓝色鳞片的外表。男孩儿们相互交换眼色，但没有人对此发表意见，Erik为她拉开椅子时还特意给了她一个微笑。虽然她比平时沉默了些，但当Charles在她身边落座后，她的笑容变多了。

晚餐用毕，他俩单独上楼的时候，Erik对Charles说：“我想你这算是狠狠抽了她一鞭子又给了颗糖吃？”

“如果我没有这么做的话，你会这么做吗？”

“这算是什么问题？”Erik确实没明白Charles为什么这么问。

Charles的一只手抚上Erik的脸侧——尽管此刻没有人走过来，不过这个位置孩子们一眼就能看到他们。“既然你那么喜欢平台的风景，不妨我们等会儿就到那儿去。”

因此最后Erik得到了在星空下的一次口活。当Charles的嘴为他服务，技巧性地挑逗和吮吸时，Erik抬头凝视上空的银河，告诉自己尽管Charles这几天有些举止异常，但总还有些好处。

**

这次他们去兰利的CIA总部之行和Erik预想的不太一样。

Moira没有出席今天的会议；取而代之的是个夸夸其谈的家伙，他们应付的这个人眯着眼，浑身透出自以为是的优越感。Erik很容易在脑海中把他的蓝西装和领带想象成盖世太保的制服，他对这类人太了解了。“你们想独自作战对抗Shaw。我们拒绝接受。”

“你们不需要接受或者否决我们的行动，”Charles这么说道，Erik对此相当惊讶，“我们没有受雇于你们。还是说，我过去四个月的薪资支票只是在路上弄丢了？”

这位“盖世太保”板着脸挺起身。“你说过你想为你的国家效力。”

“我是这么说过。但为国效力的公民和单纯听命于政府机关的公务员是有区别的。当你们企图在任务之外对我们的行为指手画脚的时候，你们是把我们当成了后者而不是前者。”Charles蓝眼中的光芒有如激光般的穿透力。“我们已经向你们告知了计划以表诚意，也请你们配合，不要干涉我们。如果我们自己解决了Shaw——你们可以略过表彰那部分。这个条件如何？”

“美国政府不和变种人谈条件。”

“你是说变种人不足为患？”Erik朝这个男人咧嘴一笑，他知道自己的这种笑容比任何狰狞的表情都更具威胁性，“你们认为没有必要对我们信守诺言？显然你们还没见识过失信于人的后果。”Charles给了他一个警告的眼神，不过这没能阻止他说完，“但你们会知道的。”

“盖世太保”动作刻意地摁下了一个巨大的红色开关，很明显是在召集警卫前来。“显然我们要重新考虑整个局势了。”

Erik从椅子里坐起身，做好了杀出重围的准备；Charles没有动作。他微笑着说：“我们会重新考虑的。”

门被撞开，警卫冲了进来——然后定在了原地。盖世太保也一样。他们完全静止，纹丝不动。Erik浑身紧绷，搞不清这是什么情况，是Shaw玩了什么新花招，又掌握了一种新能力吗？

但Charles始终非常冷静。“走吧，我们离开这里。”

他们穿过CIA总部的门厅，每个人都静止在原地。他们走过一位女士的时候，风带起她文件夹里的纸页，无声地缓缓飘落在油布地毯上。

Erik最终挤出一句话：“是你干的。”

“你才意识到吗？是我。”

“你从多久以前开始能够——”

“够久了。”

“你对他们到底都做了什么？”

“没什么特别可怕的，我保留了自动反射。”Charles推开大门，脚步没有一丝停顿地走进穿过门框投下的刺目阳光。“每个人都能眨眼，所以他们的眼睛不会受伤。他们还能继续呼吸。消化食物。也不会有人因此尿裤子的。大约十分钟过后他们就会继续手头的工作，完全不会意识到刚才发生了什么，不过我猜有几个人会奇怪时间怎么不准了。”

“之前盘问我们的那个男人——”

“他不会准确回忆起面谈是怎么结束的，只会回到他的桌子后面写他的报告，谴责我们有多不配合。”Charles给了他一个只能被理解成敌意的眼神，“以及‘盖世太保’不管在哪里都是一顶极具羞辱意味的帽子，别把它轻易扣在别人头上，尤其不要用它来称呼一个因为自己父亲罹患癌症的消息而情绪不佳的低阶官员。所以，克制你自己不要用那种方式展开谈话，还有不到万不得已不要威胁别人，见鬼。”

Erik原本想争辩几句。他还想问Charles更多的问题。但他什么都没说，只是从皮夹克的口袋里掏出钥匙，也没有问Charles要不要开车。

一路上他们都保持沉默，直到他们驶出华盛顿，来到也许是首都和纽约北部之间最偏僻的路段。这段车程原本就会耗时甚久，但Erik打算让它更漫长点。他开口，眼睛没离开路面：“你现在比过去表现出来的实力要强得多。”

“这个嘛，我们一直致力于此，不是吗？”Charles的语气没有否认。

“关于你的能力，你还有什么没告诉我的？”

“等我们追捕Shaw的时候你会发现的。”Charles的声音紧绷，听起来像是他在害怕会与Shaw的对决——尽管他刚刚还在捍卫与Shaw对战的权利——

Erik一个急转弯将车拐向路边，Charles因此撞上了仪表盘。轮胎碾过路面的碎石发出了格格的响声，冲上了路肩。他猛地挂进停车档，拔下钥匙紧攥在手里。“你一整个月来都不对劲。你遮遮掩掩，暴躁易怒，不是对着其他人——你只针对我，而现在你的能力又完全到了一个新境界。这他妈都是怎么回事？不要跟我说什么事都没有，那是在侮辱我的智商。”

“你也有你自己的秘密，Erik。”

“我们现在讨论的不是我！”

“不是吗？”

Charles的表情像是想收回最后一句话。Erik有一瞬间的惊慌，怀疑Charles是否会真的强行侵入他的大脑来篡改这段记忆——记忆消除的前一刻是不是就像这样？但Charles只是推开了沉重的车门，头也不回地穿过高速公路旁边的田野。

Erik跟上他，用能力摔上两边的车门。车辆在公路上高速驶过，两旁的高茎草在带起的风中摇曳摆动。“你要去哪儿？”Erik的大喊压过了引擎的轰鸣。

哪儿也不去，Charles明智地选择在Erik的大脑里回应，我想静一会儿。

想都别想，Erik用力 **想** 着，希望对方能明白他是在大叫。告诉我真相，Charles。你究竟能做到什么地步？为什么你要隐瞒？

我没有隐瞒。该看到的时候你自然会看到的。

Erik崩溃地大喊：“我要现在就看到它！”

“你想要看我看到的一切？”Charles大声尖叫，他的声音因为强忍的泪水变得粗哑。“那你就看吧！”

随后Charles的意识闯进了他的大脑，席卷了他，用Charles的真相占据了Erik几乎所有的意识——一个难以置信的真相。

Erik看到了古巴沙滩上那个可怕的下午。他和Charles的决裂带来的痛苦，还有目睹Charles永远无法康复的身体无力地倒在沙滩上的恐惧，淹没了Shaw的死亡带来的喜悦。

透过Charles的双眼，他看到兄弟会离原本的轨道越来越远。正义复仇变成了主动袭击，再演变成了恐怖活动。他看到人类和变种人都死在他的手上。

他看到自由女神像上，他决意牺牲一个泪流满面的十几岁女孩儿，只为了成全他自己，而那个女孩儿的年纪比现在的Raven都还小。她啜泣着，乞求他的怜悯。后来她把一切都展现给了Charles，因而Erik现在可以透过她的双眼看到自己：更加苍老，更加苛刻，也更加无情。那时候的他已毫无仁慈之心。

他看到了Cerebro，还有坐在轮椅里的Charles——他也老了——他无助地被血清控制着，给他注射血清的人是Charles这辈子最大的梦魇之一。这个男人把Charles变成了他的傀儡。Erik把手搭到Charles的肩上，却没有解救他。他利用血清让Charles为自己所用；他紧接着控制了Charles。他命令Charles发动的大屠杀，希特勒的残忍罪行与之相比都太逊色了。

这都是他做的。同样是这个男人，还曾躺在Charles的怀里，告诉他未来在他们手中。他变得比创造他的怪物更加可怕。比起他想强迫Charles杀死数以万计的人类，他亲自犯下这样的罪行几乎都不算骇人听闻了。

接着他就什么都看不到了。

田野缓缓地重新呈现在他周围。Erik意识到他正瞪着Charles，对方也瞪着他。他们回到了此时此刻，尽管1962年的Charles在他的脑中徘徊带来的奇异陌生感足以让他恍惚了一会儿。车辆在高速公路上飞速驶过；高茎草还在他们周围摇曳着。Charles的蓝眼睛因为震惊于自己的失控瞪大了。Erik只能通过他猜想自己脸上的表情。

“我不该那么做的。”Charles说。

Erik说不出话来。

“我很抱歉。”Charles步伐不稳，颤抖着抬起一只手，“把钥匙给我吧。你现在不适合开车。”

或许Charles也不该开车的。但他还是把钥匙递了过去。

**

Charles没和Erik讨论改变行程计划，就把车开往邻市（巴尔的摩）。他们没有一句交谈。没那个必要，显然他们俩谁的状态都不足以应对开回纽约北部的漫长旅途。Charles要了两间房间的时候，Erik认为他们的需求也同样显而易见。他们在电梯口分开，Erik头也不回地径直走向自己的房间。

接下来他度过了这辈子最煎熬的几个小时。他来回从房间的一头走到另一头，双手时不时撑着墙；他时而崩溃大喊，时而愤怒涌上心头，让他恨不得伤害自己。然而，多数时候他只是感到满心失落，一片茫然。

现在Charles神经质的表现都说得通了。他在死亡之门前走了一遭——然后通过某种超自然的力量，或者是因为某种超乎想象、闻所未闻的超自然现象回到了过去。这段时间Charles一直和Erik在一起，和他做爱，陪他训练，然而在此期间Charles从未忘记过Erik会让他体会到千万种被背叛的滋味。

种族屠杀。这是一个人能想到的最丑恶的词，也是最丑恶的真相。Erik对它的恐惧远胜其他——然而也是 **他** 企图发动一场有史以来规模最大的屠杀。

Erik如同困兽般踱过房间的每一寸。他审问自己，将来会选择踏上怎样的道路。令人毛骨悚然的各种可能性在他的脑海中扎根，长出藤蔓，蜿蜒着攀爬到大脑的每个角落，互相推挤。有一种可能性占据了他的所有想法，比其他任何一种都不堪设想——

——但它真的无可避免吗？是否最终，他的步伐只能引出这样的未来？他能接受那样的结局吗？

他能避免这样的未来。他必须做到。

而且他还欠Charles一个真相。

在登记处Erik就记下了门牌号，他走到Charles的酒店房间前，轻敲了几下门。他没必要出声，Charles知道是他。在一段长久的间歇后，Charles开口：“进来吧。”

Erik用能力打开门锁，他走进来后看到Charles的房间一片狼藉。尽管刚快到下午三点，他已经躺在床上，身上只穿了贴身内衣和平角裤，而他极为中意的那件定制西装则被扔在了地上，变得皱巴巴的。显然他通过客房服务叫过一杯鸡尾酒；空酒杯被放在床头桌上，散发着苏格兰威士忌的残余酒气。Charles的头发乱七八糟，双目赤红。

“你展示给我的那些，都是真的。”这算不上是一个真正的问题，但Erik认为他们都有必要大声说出来，承认这个事实。

Charles点头：“是的。”

这将成为Erik做过的最艰难的决定，但他必须这么做。他朝Charles走了几步，惊慌地发现他的眼里又一次闪着泪花。“你在读我的想法吗？”

“没有。我只能说——你心意已决。万般无奈。无比沮丧。但没有任何事能阻挡你。”Charles说到最后一个字时哽咽了一下。

“对，没有。”起码Charles会明白他对这件事有多认真。Erik强压下翻涌而上的恶心，然后对上Charles的双眼。他许下了一个承诺，一个将会把他的世界一分为二的承诺：“我不会杀死Sebastian Shaw。”

Charles的双眼瞪大了。好一会儿他都说不出话来，最后才勉强轻声道：“Erik？”

“在你展示给我的未来里，我变成了Sebastian Shaw。我甚至变得比他更罪大恶极。我不想要那样的未来，也不知道怎样阻止它发生——但我知道那意味着——做出一些改变，改变一切——于我而言，没有任何事比杀了Shaw更重要。这是唯一一件我无法想象我会放弃的事。所以它就是我必须放弃的目标。如果我能改变这一点，我就可以改变一切。”

他在脑海中勾画出母亲的面庞，无数个夜晚里，他曾在心中默默地向母亲的亡魂发誓，他会为了她杀了Shaw。对不起，妈妈。但我不会变得和Shaw一样，你也不希望那样。她也许会理解他，但Erik永远无从得知。

对复仇茫然无措比放弃向Shaw复仇更让他受伤，Erik颓丧地跪在地上。Charles立刻来到他身边，双臂环绕着Erik。有一瞬间这让他极其愤怒；他又不是为了Charles这么做的。他不会接受道谢，更不会被安抚——

——但Charles的拥抱不是出于这些原因。Erik意识到Charles理解他这么做有多难，信守这样一个诺言又有多难，但他会陪Erik渡过难关。因此Erik还是紧紧抓着他，急促地喘着气，忍受着超乎肉体的痛苦。

Charles让他好过了一些。

“你知道我们会阻止他的，不是吗？”Charles急切地低语着。“Shaw休想过得逍遥自在。我向你发誓。”

Erik只是靠在Charles的肩膀点点头。

随即他回想起了他们激烈性爱的疯狂之夜——那是Charles的回归之夜，现在他明白了。Erik想起了Charles的低语， _我爱你，直到生命的尽头_ 。

“你怎么还会爱着我？”Erik的声音颤抖着，“在我对你做出那种事之后？”

Charles也靠向Erik，手指梳过他的头发，用眼神细细描摹他的脸，就像他们是初见一般。“因为我知道你一直有这样的能力。你能做出这样的承诺，会有这样的时刻的，我一直都知道。我是认真的，Erik——我会一直爱你。”

Erik把Charles拉入一个长长的，破碎的吻。他不知道被如此爱着意味着什么，也不知道这可能意味着什么。这种感觉在一瞬间既让他受困，又让他狂喜。但比任何事都让他确信的是，再没有什么能把他和Charles分开了。

没过多久，Charles就把他拉到床上，他们一起把Erik的衣服脱了，但是没有做爱的打算。Erik脱光以后，Charles把自己的内衣也剥了下来，他们在毯子下蜷在一起，Charles压在Erik身上。他们就那样躺着，两人之间没有任何阻碍。他们试着去相信刚刚发生的事，还有对未来的誓言。

“这会很艰难。”Erik轻声说道。他试图想象面对Shaw却不杀了他——这几乎不可能。但他必须找到完成这一切的方法。

“我知道。我会尽我所能帮你度过这关的。”

“我们还需要改变什么？我们还有那些事做错了？”

“别再想了。”Charles咕哝着，“过去的一个月里这个念头都快把我自己逼疯了。如果我们能扭转这件事——Erik，你是对的，这会改变一切。在那以后，我会和你一样迎来全新的未来。”

Erik喜欢这个说法，但他还没能完全接受。“还有什么你认为应该告诉我的吗？”

“有一件事，”Charles单臂支起身，语调沉重地说，“我会秃得彻彻底底。”

Erik脸上缓缓展开一个微笑——就像是一束光穿透黑暗，随着渐渐变宽的裂缝愈来愈亮：“你在开玩笑吗？”

“不。我是说，是的，我喜欢看到你的笑容，但不，我没说谎。十年间我的头发脱得干干净净，脑袋像颗鸡蛋那样光滑锃亮。”Charles回以一个微笑，“你可要注意了。”

此时此刻只有这种琐碎小事能让Erik打起精神了。Charles如此了解他；Erik决定他会以一生回报Charles，来细细读懂他——用一生追上Charles花了两辈子读懂他的程度。“好吧。我也秃了吗？”

“你没有，你这混蛋。你光亮的灰发又厚又密——就像银缕和钢线。”Charles把嘴凑向Erik索吻，在他的唇边私语道，“你从始至终都很美。”

The End


End file.
